If Anyone Ever
by Requine
Summary: Ever imagine what would happen if your friends and family neglegted you for being different? What if you had no where to stay, no one to talk to, and no where to go? Hamtaro goes through these hardships
1. If Anyone Ever

AnimeFreak: Hello! I'm AnimeFreak; you may remember me from such stories like A Dream in words in YuGiOh, or A Man Changed Forever in DBZ. Today I'm sick and I'm writing about Hamtaro because I have no awareness of what I'm doing and I won't think of myself as a moron for writing a story about a hamster. 

Hamtaro: What's wrong with Ham-Hams?

AnimeFreak: Point proven.

Hamtaro: What?

AnimeFreak: Quiet, or I'll eat you for my dinner, and then puke you back up. 

Hamtaro: Where is your love? 

AnimeFreak: Down the toilet with the rest of the crap I don't need. Anyway, I naturally own Hamtaro. Wait, no I don't… (Thank goodness, THERE IS A GOD!) 

Hamtaro: I'm telling Lora on you!!

AnimeFreak: * snorts * Uh, you… are… a … hamster… Was that slow enough for you? Or do I need to spell it? Ok, on with the story!

Ch.1                                                                    If Anyone Ever

"If this fell into the wrong hands-" A tall man with a long white beard walked nervously in circles. 

             "Yes, I know my master, but we must transport it immediately. Our forces have dropped dramatically. We cannot maintain it anymore."

             "Are you aware of the sacrifices we would have to make?" the man yelled. 

             "Sir, please. If we continue to hold this thing here, we will be making more sacrifices than if we moved it. And they will eventually have access to the castle." The man with long blonde hair and dark eyes sat down at a wooden table. "Look, I'll even personally travel with the transportation group; we must get it as far away from here as possible." He said.

             "Chesk, you know I need you here."

             "Not as much as they need me out there." 

             The tall man sighed and picked up a golden wrist plate with a diamond encrusted in it. He handed it to the blonde named Chesk and turned his back to him. 

             "I'm putting this in your hands now. It's up to you to get it to safety." He said. Chesk nodded and grabbed his archery set and ran out the door. To his surprise he came face to face with Lord Wolvet. He backed up back through the door and looked out the window. 

             "You have something that belongs to me now I believe…" He drawled out. Chesk looked at him with pure hatred and sneered.

             "Evil shall not prevail!" He said. He chucked the wrist plate out the seven story high window into the river below. 

             "NO!!" Lord Wolvet stuck his head out the window desperately. 

             From outside loud clanks of swords were heard. The fighting continued while the wristband flowed down the river. A bird flew down to snatch the plate, but only grabbed the diamond from it. The bird flew for hours until it finally landed onto a tree branch and pecked at it, but finding it wasn't appetizing it dropped it on the ground where it rolled underneath a rock. For centuries untold the diamond remained untouched; until 2003.


	2. The day begining neglected

AnimeFreak: Some day as last entry. Ok, you must have been confused about the last chappy. It took place in medieval timing, kind of a rip off of Lord of the Rings. Still sick as a dog, so you can't kill me! Ok, this chappy will have Hamtaro in it. Oh, and sorry for the short chaps, but I needed to get the story started. 

Hamtaro: I still don't like you, but everyone can change!

AnimeFreak: Yeeaahhh… Good luck trying fur boy. Any who, I tried to stay on the characteristics of Hamtaro and Lora, but I might have bent it slightly. No yelling. Oh, and forgot to mention, flames are dangerous when given to a psychopathic werewolf who thinks it's batman! I am vengeance, I am the night, I AM BATMAN! AWHOOOOOO!

Ch.2 

             Hamtaro was practically jumping with anticipation.  

             'C'mon Lora! I wanna go to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse already! Why do you insist on brushing your fur for hours?' He thought with eagerness. Finally Lora bent down to his cage. 

             "I'll see you later Hamtaro. I'm meeting some friends to see a movie. Travis will be there too!" Hamtaro's ears twitched at the name of Travis. Was he all she ever talked about? Lora did a little peace sign and ran out. "Wish me luck!" she yelled. 

             "At last, I thought I would never see the guys today." Hamtaro said. He dug his nose under the cage door and squeezed out. Then he pushed himself between the bed and the wall and popped into the gutter and slid down. He landed on Brandy's head outside.

             "Thanks Brandy!" He jumped off and ran straight into a rock. "Ow! Someone really ought to move this thing." He said to no one in particular. He pushed the rock until he moved it several inches and became completely exhausted. He sat down, but instantly jumped up feeling something poke him in the bottom. 

             He picked up the shiny rock he sat had sat on. 

             "Wow…" he became mesmerized by the sparkling of the gem. "Hey! I bet this would be tasty!" He smiled and ate the small thing in one gulp. "BLAH! That wasn't tasty at all!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. But at that moment something indescribable happened. His tail shrunk to nothing along with his fur and whiskers. His nose disappeared and he became much taller. Still unaware of his appearance he ran on all fours to the entrance to the clubhouse. 

             "What the?" He looked at the rocks, which were too small to fit through. He knocked on them and Boss's head popped out. When Boss saw Hamtaro though, he ran into the clubhouse in fright. 

             "Boss, wait!" Hamtaro extended his arm towards Boss but stopped at the sight of his own arm. And since when was his voice so deep? He turned and looked at his reflection. 

             "Oh my-" He gasped. He was human…


	3. Lost in the Rain

Ch.3 

AnimeFreak: Ok, this is where the story starts! I believe I've had my first, but not-so-inspirational review! Lets all read it!

Lauren: Hm, what's the pint of this story?

AnimeFreak: Sorry Lauren, this isn't cake, there are no pints in the story. But if you stick an "o" in "pint" your review might make some more sense! The p"O"int of the story is a bunch of little people like you read my story to find out the point! I will tell you this, Hamtaro/? crossover. I personally know who the "?" is, but that is for me to know, and you little peeps to find out! Keep spelling Lauren!

Howdy: I bet she would be better if she pushed the buttons down all the way! HEHAHAHA! 

Dexter: Forget it Howdy, on the odds of how many people felt this story worthy enough to insert a review, there is nobody here to even complain about your bad jokes. Not even hamsters.

Howdy: I resent that!

AnimeFreak: I would say don't you mean resemble, but it wouldn't be funny considering that you do already resemble a hamster.

Maxwell: Did you know in Year of the Hamsters the mini series hamsters were greatly praised for their ability-?

AnimeFreak: to be stupid? 

Hamsters: * grunt *

AnimeFreak: RUN FOR THE HILLS PEOPLE, OR YOU'LL BE UP TO YOUR ARMPITS IN HAMSTERS!

                                                                        Lost in the rain

            Hamtaro pushed his way through the forest/park. Leafs slapped his face and protruding branches scrapped his arms, legs, and head. He stumbled while struggling the get through to find Lora, she would understand. Hopefully… He thought more about his condition, Lora would never believe he was Hamtaro, and she would never show him the love and compassion she showed her hamster. Hamtaro was her pet, Hamtaro was loyal, and Hamtaro was a hamster. He wasn't Hamtaro; he would have to come up with a new name. He thought about it until he realized there were no more trees. He sighed with relief and was about to take off running on all fours again, when he noticed his back legs much taller than his front. He sighed and stood up straight and attempted to run on two feet, but landed on his face. 

            "Darn! This is not my day!" He yelled. He walked as fast as he could to get to the theatre, where Lora should be coming out of in about ten minutes. Hamtaro got there in five, but when he tried to get into the theatre to find her, the security guard stopped him. 

            "Where is your ticket little boy?" He asked in an annoyed manner. Hamtaro blinked at him confused. 

            "I'm looking for Lora sir! Please, this is an emergency!" He panicked not knowing what a ticket really was. The guard laughed at Hamtaro's eagerness.

            "No ticket, no movie." He stated simply. 

            "No! Please sir! I need to-" He stopped when a crowd of people came out of the double doors. He spotted Lora in the crowd and instantly smiled. "Never mind, she's right over there." He ran towards her, Cona, and Travis and just stopped himself from jumping on top of her. 

            "Lora, I…" He trailed off. Something just hit him; this was his first time ever speaking to her. 

            "Who are you?" She asked. He shuffled his feet some and looked at her face. 

            "I'm… uh, I'm… Exeon." He finally came up with a name at least. 

            "How do you know my name?" She asked. A hint of panic could be heard in her voice.

            "I know almost everything about you, you like Travis," She blushed furiously at this "You're not naturally brunette, you like to watch Teletubies because it's supposed to be cute, you helped your grandmother and her friend reunite, you are obsessed with hamsters, and you play hooky from school sometimes." He flicked off fingers as he said each, unbelievable facts. She backed up slightly. 

            "I don't even know who you are…" she whispered. She turned around and ran off crying. (AN: Hey! I would be upset too if some stranger knew all these secrets about me and had just spilled them in public, and in front of my friends too!) Hamtaro realized he had scared her off, and was about to go after her to explain, but all the sudden he was forced into the ground by a heavy thing. His face started to sting when being impacted with some swinging fists. Travis was beating him up.

            "How dare you hurt her!" He yelled at Hamtaro and continued punching him. Travis punched any part of Hamtaro his fists went, leaving dark purple bruises and cuts on random parts of him. 

            "No, no! Please! Stop!" Hamtaro begged. He tried protecting himself with his arms, but it didn't work any better. Cona pulled on Travis's arm to get him off of Exeon (Hamtaro), and accomplished barely, but at least got him off. Exeon stood up just to stumble and fall on his back, which was already sore. A tear leaked from his eye in pain and desperation. Cona pulled him to his feet.

            "How did you know all of that information?" She asked him, bewildered. He just shook his head and walked out of the theatre.

            He had been walking for hours. It was dark and he felt horrible. He needed food, shelter, medical help, and comfort from someone. But no matter how many times he avoided it, he was always drawn back to Lora's house. It was all he had, and he lost it. He sulked to the back door and sat down next to it. He sighed. Perhaps he would stay here tonight. Perhaps…

            A sudden flash caused him to jump out of his skin, and a downpour of rain and hail followed the flash. He curled into a small ball and leaned closer to the door hoping the small extension of the roof might block the rain and hail. A roll of thunder shook the Earth, scaring him even more. (AN: He _was_ a hamster, people! C'mon! Give him a break, he's used to being inside in his cozy little miniature house) He lay, soaked, scared, and thrashed. He pushed himself against the door and closed his eyes. This was just all a nightmare… All a nightmare… 

            Another light flashed, but it didn't go away. He opened his eyes to see the kitchen light on. The kitchen had always been by the backdoor. He looked inside to see Lora's dad walking about the kitchen, making some drink apparently. Exeon shivered and closed his eyes again. Suddenly the door he was leaning on gave out and he fell back onto the tile floor. Lora's dad looked down at him startled. 

            "Oh dear me…" He said. He picked up Exeon and walked inside and set him in a chair. He started hurrying around to get bandages and a new pair of warm clothes. He pulled a robe around Exeon and started trying to take care of his gashes and bruises. Exeon sneezed.

            "Who are you? Where's your home? How did you get here?" Exeon was bombarded with questions, but he did his best to answer them. 

            "I'm-" * sneeze* "Exeon. I live no where, and I walked here." He said. * Sneeze* He shivered uncontrollably. 

            "Why are you here?" Lora's dad asked while cleaning a very deep cut from a tree. 

            "It was the only place I could think of" * sneeze* "…going." Exeon explained. He sniffed and his eyes drooped slightly. He couldn't hear what Lora's dad said next because at that moment he passed out. The last words he heard were 

            "-need help!" Before he completely blacked out.  


End file.
